Water's Sweet, but Blood is Thicker
by Kida The Freak
Summary: (AU) When the turtle Raphaelle blew into the village of Suguk with the intent of restoring her honor, the priestess Leonida knew she was more than just an ex-samurai. She's a hero, part of the Goddess's prophecy. To stop an evil, Leo must unite the Four Pillars to end the reign of demons. But she can't do so without her other half. (Fem!Turtles, Leo/Raph, Donnie/April, Femmeslash)
1. A Prophecy is Born

**Booyakasha! A new story appears! :D I am proud of this one!**

**This is an AU set in a traditional Japanese-esque land, and the turtles are… are… FEMALE!? AND TWO WILL BE ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED!? Yep, you read that right! Fem!Turtles! All the other characters are the normal gender, though.**

**So this is an AU, Raphaelle (Raph) is an ex-samurai and Leonida (Leo) is a priestess to the goddess of life. AND THERE WILL BE MAJOR LEO/RAPH! No like? NO READ!**

**I won't tell what the others are just yet! ;) And the goddess is not an OC! She is an actual character who will be revealed later! I try not to use OCs in stories like this.**

**This story was loosely inspired by "Confessional" by g33kg1rl, and a picture I found on the internet by iceicefangurl (who colored it) and raaset (who, I believe, originally drew it) on deviantart.**

**I do not own TMNT in any way. Nor do I own g33kg1rl's "Confessional".**

**However, I do own the cover art. I drew it, and you can see more like it on my DollDivine . com account under the username "Kida".**

**(EDIT: After a review from raph j, I changed Raph's genderbent name from Raphaela to Raphaelle. Thank you so much sweetie for coming up with it! :) I thought I should credit you for that, because I love to give people credit and you absolutely deserve it! I like it better than Raphaela by a long shot!)**

* * *

If you have ever traveled places, perhaps you already know what adventure smells like. What it looks like. What it sounds like. Even what it tastes like. Adventure doesn't have an unalterable form, incapable of change; rather it is an ever-changing enigma that twists inside the mind of the beholder to create a woven tale that unravels before the observant eyes. Voyage is everywhere; it surrounds us, fills us, envelopes us. It comes into our towns and homes, our temples and our stores. It works its way into every fiber of our being, and when it presents itself on your doorstep, all bare and uncovered, the brave will reach out to it and welcome it into their lives. But not everyone is brave, and some folk, whether they yearn for a life set in stone or just fear the challenges that adventure brings with it, will close their doors and console themselves to peeking through the holes in their rice-paper walls.

It was one of these very enigmas that breezed into the little village of Suguk with the scent of leather, steel and sweat at her heels on the noon zephyr.

The town of Suguk was small, but not so tiny as to be neglected for the cities and kingdoms. After all, no one in their right mind would forget a town like Suguk, with its lush harmony among the wild greens of the overlapping forests. The tiled rice-paper houses seemed as though their wooden frames stemmed from the trees directly, the deep cherry lumber revealing the hidden knots and rings that once belonged to mighty giants. Not far from one another, but distanced to keep the space between neighbors comfortable, each home was painted with the calming inks depicting the family honor, history and loyalty, and the values they privileged. Indeed, it did rain here in Suguk, but the water ran harmlessly from the terra cotta tiles into the koi ponds, wind keeping its tranquility and leaving the houses whole. It was a sleepy kind of village, relaxed and at peace, but respected at the same time. Adventure had not yet tainted it.

Until the warrior strode in with her vibrant emerald eyes that pierced through to the quivering souls of the villagers. Then, she brought it in full-force on the shell upon her back. Anyone could see she was trouble, from the way her hands itched to the slender weapons at her sides, to the way she eyed the land with hostility. No one dared acknowledge her presence as she strolled into the main town center, her cloak rippling in the breeze behind her. Perhaps she would move on, this keen soldier. Until then, the villagers held their breath as their dusty streets were turned up under her feet, unaware that the stirring chaos of dirt signified what their lives would soon become.

* * *

Raphaelle ignored the stealthy looks the townspeople threw her way, used to their curious gazes in places like this. She didn't come from around here, and it showed. She didn't know what she was doing here anyway, chasing a wanted man for the shogun. How he even coerced her to take this job was beyond her. As far as she was concerned, she had quit her role as their little samurai-puppet weeks ago, retiring her armor that still had yet to see a war.

Okay, so she was lying to herself. Raph knew why she was here. She had left the warrior way before the shogun and emperor could strip her of her honor for her disobedience. She didn't follow orders, and this mission was the shogun's only condition for her to retain her respect that she earned defending the lands. Truth be told, it was quite a lenient punishment for how grave a crime it could have been. Death would have been welcomed in comparison.

That didn't mean she thought it was fair. A sour look crossed her face as her hands drifted to the sais at her side, the only weapons she had retained from her brief time as a samurai. She had to smuggle them out to keep them, as she couldn't bear to part with them. They were the only things that still let her feel as though she could do good for the people of the emperor's lands.

She didn't like the way these people were looking at her, though. Raph supposed it was only natural; after all, turtles were rare as well as supposedly being the goddess's favored creature. From the way these villagers murmured almost-silent prayers, she could deduce that they held strong faith in the goddess. Now if only that would reward her with a place to stay for the night.

She sighed, sitting down on the edge of a bamboo fountain and gazed for a moment at the serene way the water ran through the hollow wood. Little turtles, ones that the goddess had not gifted with a human shape, frolicked among the lotus flowers and leaves, at ease in their aquatic environment. Raph felt a pang of jealousy at the sight. For them, honor was simple. When one shoved another from their log or stone, they would simply snap back.

_If I tried that against Oroku Saki, the shogun_, Raph thought with bitter humor, _I'd have started a rebellion._

As tempting as the idea was, she knew there'd be consequences she wouldn't be ready to face. She stood up, her raspberry kimono rustling. She should really be looking for someone who'd be willing to help a complete stranger. Dusk would fall soon, and she had no place to stay.

She looked out at the people walking in groups as they walked into tea shops and the stores of merchants. Every now and then, she would meet eyes with a stranger, whether they were human or one of the goddess's gifted creatures. Every time she did, the stranger would quickly look at anything but her. It annoyed Raphaelle to no end.

The nonexistent hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and Raph realized that she was being watched in ways other than the villagers' curiosity. Carefully, she turned around, trying to assume a look that was not suspicious.

She caught sight of the person who was watching her out of the corner of her eye. Whoever it was wore a long blue kimono, an aqua veil hiding their face. Unlike most of the villagers, this person was staring at her directly from the edge of the town center's gates. They probably assumed that their veil blocked the evidence of their observant watch. Raph growled low in her throat. Idiot.

She turned around fully, fixing the veiled being with a glare that could have scared away any demon. It unsettled her when the only response she received was a tilt of the veil in an expression that seemed to say "You don't scare me". It almost felt like they were more curious than afraid.

Finally, after what seemed like years of challenging, tense silence, the figure turned, calmly walking from the village center. Raph looked away, seething at their cowardice. They couldn't even approach her. Raph would receive no help from them today. She almost hated that person more than the citizens who thought that they were being stealthy.

Raphaelle tried to shake away the feeling of importance. If they couldn't bring themselves to speak with her, then it didn't matter all that much. Still, she had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was going to happen.

A vendor in particular caught her eye, and she brushed off her thoughts of the stranger. This vendor was selling little trinkets, and he looked like he wouldn't think twice about accepting shady deals. He was a tall goose, gangly and lean, and his beak almost whapped people in the head as he tried to sell them a necklace he was claiming had magical properties. Raph grimaced at the manner this man had, but she had to try. She was tired, and if this guy had a place she could stay, she was sure as hell going to take it.

So she would just have to suck up her distaste. She could do that for one night, and resume her search in the morning.

The vendor had agreed to let her stay for a time, and she minded her tongue the rest of the evening as she was fed and given a room to sleep in. But for some bizarre reason, she kept dreaming of blue eyes hidden under gossamer veils, mystery and intrigue concealing a figure she simply knew must be beautiful.

Leaving this little town would be a lot harder than Raph had thought.

* * *

Leonida ran through the strip of forest between Suguk and the goddess's temple, her breaths remaining even despite her quick agility. She darted into the pagoda, lifting her blue veil from her face now that she was safely in the home of her goddess. A few of the sisterhood looked over, startled at her urgency. Leonida was always the calm devotee, never in such a rush.

"Leo?" one of them called as she moved quickly among the pillars. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer. She just kept running. She had to get to the shrine. She closed the rice paper door to the shrine room, glad that none of the sisterhood was engaged in prayer or meditation. Leonida swiftly lit the incense around the statue of the goddess, the candles dripping wax illuminating the fragrant smoke.

When the room was filled with the scent of ginger and lavender, Leo sat on the tatami in the lotus position, focusing on her breathing until she calmed her racing heart.

After years of practice, Leo could slip into meditation with the ease that her sisters had tried for lifetimes to achieve. This time was different, as Leonida found it difficult to clear her mind of distractions. Only her determination allowed for her to slip into meditation.

Her blue eyes snapped open to the sight of the meditation room, but this was not a physical place. This was the spiritual reflection of the goddess's temple, and if anyone looked closely, they would see the aqua shimmer that bathed the room in an enchanted light. Leo inhaled the scent of cherry blossom, and she calmly looked up into the eyes of the goddess that sat in place of the statue.

Few were gifted with the ability to see the goddess, but those who have met her have had their confidence and trust reassured by her gentle nature and warm heart. She had long ebony hair, pale skin and a kind smile that could illuminate any room. Her elegant robes pooled around her like an emerald pool, ribbons twining from her obi in graceful streams. She fixed Leo with a gentle nod, and Leonida bowed in respect.

"Leo, you know that you do not need to bow to me every time we meet. You are my most trusted priestess, and I consider you an equal."

The blue-eyed turtle sat up, smiling slightly. "You know I am not really an equal, my goddess. I am still only a mortal, and a youth at that."

"Perhaps." The goddess acknowledged. "But you are very wise for a teenaged mortal. Immortality is lonely, and you are the only one of my daughters to keep me company when urgent matters have passed."

"Careful. You sound like I am your favorite."

The goddess of life reached over, tilting Leo's face to meet her eyes. "You _are_ my favorite. Even a goddess may show favoritism to specific daughters. Now speak, child." She commanded gently, releasing her tender hold. "What is on your mind?"

Leo winced in surprise when she realized she had almost forgotten what she was here for. She fidgeted with the flowing sleeves of her kimono as she explained about the travelling turtle she had seen in the market.

"My goddess," Leonida spoke nervously. "She was a turtle, one of your sacred species. I could feel this sort of energy around her, like the kind that surrounds my sisters and I, but… different. Like a hero's destiny."

The goddess nodded in understanding, a knowing smile on her face. "You cannot sense your own aura, then, can you?"

"My… my own aura? My goddess, I don't see how my aura relates to-" The goddess cut her off with a raise of her hand.

"Leonida, if you could feel your aura, you would know that yours is different from your sisters'. No, I cannot tell you how it's different." She said when Leo tried to speak. "It is a part of your destiny for you to learn that on your own. As for the turtle you met today, she is tied to a destiny you can hardly fathom. It was foreseen as part of a prophecy written centuries ago, before I became immortal. I can't tell you what the prophecy was. That is for you to find out. What I can tell you is that there are four fixed to it. I want you to find them. Only when they are united will a looming darkness be conquered."

Leo nodded at the quest the goddess tasked her with, a myriad of thoughts and emotions running through her mind. "How will I know if they are a part of this destiny?" she asked anxiously.

The goddess wove her fingers through the smoke of one of the incense sticks, shaping the smoke into colored images.

"The first one, the turtle you saw today, is the pillar of Strength." The smoke turned a sultry red, morphing into the image of a female turtle with sais crossed protectively. "Not just strength of the body, but also of the mind. When all hope seems lost, her strength will protect the others in time of need."

"The next is the pillar of Intelligence." Purple smoke took on the form of another turtle, this one holding a staff with energy radiating from it. "She will devise the most intricate of plans when all routes seem to be dead ends. Trust in her logic will be very wise among these heroes."

"Third is the Heart." Orange smoke contorted into a leaping figure, a warm feeling settling in Leo's chest at the sight of it. She had to force back a laugh at the happy aura it possessed. "Heart keeps hope alive. Without this hope, the heroes will fall apart and darkness will win."

"Now the last pillar," The goddess began, twining the blue smoke into another turtle shape, this one raising dual blades in defense. An unusual sense of familiarity struck Leo. "The last pillar is Bravery. Bravery will hide right beneath the noses of the others, and will be the last to reveal herself. But you will know when she is found. " The smoke dissipated into the air, a lotus scent lingering in the room, and Leo had to blink to adjust to the lack of vibrant color.

The goddess gazed into her blue eyes with a look of trust, and she placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Hamato Leonida, I task you with the responsibility of uniting the pillars to fight this growing evil. Make me proud."

Leo closed her eyes and bowed her head, the new knowledge stirring in her mind like an angry swarm of bees.

"I will do my best, my goddess."

Slowly, the weight of a hand on her shoulder and the scent of cherry blossom petals disappeared, and only after it was replaced with the smell of lavender incense did Leonida look up. The goddess had vanished, replaced on her seat by the bronze statue. She was back in the physical world, still kneeling before the goddess's shrine. Physically, she had never left.

She remained where she was sitting in lotus position, trying to process all that she had learned. The quiet sound of the door sliding open caught her attention, but she didn't turn around. Only one member of the sisterhood was brave enough to walk in while Leonida was alone. The others feared her deep connection to the goddess.

"Leo?" Karai's voice asked softly as she closed the door and kneeled beside her on the mats. "The sisters said you ran here in a rush. Is everything alright?"

Leo did look up this time, meeting blue eyes with Karai's brown ones. Her red veil was off and her deep kimono folded when she sat. Leo sighed, her deep kinship with the other priestess urging her to tell her what she learned. Only the knowledge that the goddess would have told the entire sisterhood if she wanted them to know held Leo back. For whatever reason, the goddess wanted Leonida to keep this prophecy a secret, and as much as she hated lying to Karai, she would keep quiet.

"I'm fine. I simply needed the goddess's consultation on… something I saw earlier today."

Karai seemed to understand that this was something Leo needed to keep secret and she nodded respectfully.

"Well, whatever was bothering you, maybe it would be easier to think it over with a cup of tea." She offered, standing up and extinguishing the incense. Leo let her words run through her mind, focusing on them instead of her jumbled thoughts. Slowly, she nodded.

"Maybe you're right." She stood up, fixing her kimono. "I just need to think things through a little bit."

"Don't think too hard." Karai joked as they left the room. "I still need my sister with a working brain."

Leo smiled at that, walking alongside the other priestess with a lightening mood. Maybe she didn't need a cup of tea, but some good company to distract her.

"Actually, Karai, do you think we could train together for a bit? I've been neglecting the tessen for my katanas."

"Absolutely." Her companion replied, and they walked down the hall to the dojo.

For now, Leonida would just have to push aside the thoughts of pillars, heroes and green-eyed turtles. She would handle them in the morning.

* * *

The enigma that breezed into the tiny village of Suguk had a big destiny ahead of her, and the villagers, sensing the adventure following her, closed their doors to watch safely from the sidelines. She would receive no help from them, and their part to play would be small and insignificant.

But Leonida would not say no to this adventure, for she was now just as much of a part of it. So sleep quietly, little priestess and little warrior. It will soon be time you are needed, by the innocent townspeople, the other heroes, and, most dearly, to each other. Sleep now, content alone, for soon sleeping without your other half will become near impossible.

Just be sure to wake soon. Adventure does not wait forever.


	2. Listening to the Silence

**Yeah, I admit it. I think Fem!Turtles are sexy.**

**Anyway, you know you watch too many TMNT 2012 episodes when you write about characters listening to the silence. :P Damn Splinter is influencing me.**

* * *

"And stay out!"

Raph grunted as her shell hit the gravel, sitting up quickly to glare at the slamming door. The villagers in the street looked on in shock, their expressions darkening toward the turtle. Whoever this traveling stranger was, she had upset the merchant who lived in this town.

Raphaelle got to her feet and spat in the dirt, anger boiling in her veins. Stupid goose. Couldn't take the truth about his breath or sleazy ways, could he? All she had done was tell him off about selling broken jewelry as magical artifacts, and the next thing she knew, she was thrown out here on the streets. Raph grumbled furiously, dusting off her kimono. Fine, if these people didn't want to help her, then she'd move on without a fuss.

She had managed to snag her bag before she was unceremoniously chased out, and Raph walked down the street, stopping at vendor stalls to purchase provisions. Three of the people turned her away, instincts telling them that she was not good news. It was only after she promised grudgingly to pay double to the old lady at the fourth shop that she got her supplies.

She tucked the rolls of food in the inner pocket for safekeeping and put the bandages and ointments right beside them. She learned early on that she had to separate the two, after a particularly nasty incident involving ingested medicine. Hey, how was she supposed to know cream and medical gel looked the same? She slung her bag over her shoulder, turning to look at the little village of Suguk one last time before she passed through the gates.

Raph hesitated on the threshold of the town, a familiar piece of blue cloth catching her eye as it fluttered on the wind. It was the veiled figure from the other day, strolling down the street with its hands tucked into the sleeves of the kimono it wore. The person did not seem to notice Raph where she stood, and for that she was grateful. She didn't care for another unsettling stare down.

Then why were her instincts telling her to go to this individual?

She shook her head, forcing herself not to look back as she walked out of Suguk. There was nothing left in this town for her here. She'd travel through the surrounding forest, cut some time by avoiding the path. It was simple really. And hopefully someone would know where to find the wanted man she was searching for.

* * *

Leonida had asked around Suguk to learn that the warrior she was looking for had stayed the night at Orokana Tori's house. That was where she was heading now, her veil carefully back in place over her head. Personally, Leo knew that Orokana's house was possibly the worse place to stay. The goose was crafty, always taking offense at his guests' remarks and kicking them out before they could retrieve an item of theirs. Orokana was famous for selling the stolen objects, and Leonida could only wonder what the turtle would be cheated out of.

That is, and Leo dearly hoped this wasn't the case, that the turtle had already been sent off.

Leo rapped lightly on the closed door of the Orokana house, waiting patiently for the door to slide open. She didn't have to wait long, as the door was shoved open with a violent force, the sneaky goose smiling widely on the other side of the doorstep.

"Ah, sister! Does the goddess bring news? How may I be of assistance? Oh, forgive me. Where are my manners? Please, come in, come in!"

Leo was always wary whenever Orokana was around, despite the sound knowledge that Orokana was a complete suck-up to the sisterhood and would never attempt anything towards the priestesses. Nevertheless, she bowed in respect and stepped into his humble home. She did not remove her shoes, like most people would as a sign of respect. The townspeople accepted this as one of the requirements of being a priestess, the code that they remain completely covered in the presence of others. Orokana shut the door behind her, instantly moving to the stove to begin steaming tea.

"Orokana-san, I am not staying long." Leo protested. "My name is Hamato Leonida, and I just need to ask you a few questions."

Orokana hesitated a moment, Leo's request stunning him into silence for the barest of seconds. "O-of course, Hamato-sama!" He said quickly, shoving the teapot aside. "Ask me anything you need! I-"

"Thank you, Orokana." She interrupted before he could launch into a long-winded rant on how benevolent the goddess and her priestesses were. "I need to speak with the turtle you have harbored for the night. Is she still here?"

"I'm afraid not, Hamato-sama." Orokana said, Leo's heart plummeting with her dashed hopes. "I evicted her from the household when insulted my artisan honor. She left this morning. Why?" The goose asked hopefully. "Has she angered the goddess? I can hunt her down for her to face punishment!"

"No, no." Leonida insisted. "If anything, just the opposite." She didn't like how eager Orokana was to put the turtle in the way of penalty. "Did she perhaps leave anything here? Anything that may have belonged to her?"

"No" Orokana said a little too quickly. He fiddled with the sleeves of his kimono, picking at a loose thread. "She took everything with her in that sack of hers."

"Orokana… If you are holding back anything, you are keeping from the goddess as well as her disciples." Leonida didn't usually play that card, but this was a matter of a hero's property. "I will ask you again, and take your word this time. Did the turtle who you sheltered leave anything behind?"

Leo watched him squirm silently, the subtle clacking of his beak betraying his hesitation. "…Yes." He finally admitted, bowing his head shamefully. He reached into the sleeves of his robe, withdrawing two silver weapons. Leo tensed for a moment, her distrust making her jump to conclusions until she realized that this was what the Pillar of Strength had with her. She held out her hands, the long blue sleeves of her kimono hiding the ivy-colored skin that marked her as a turtle. She accepted the light weaponry, holding them up to the daylight to inspect them. They were a simple pair of sais, the only adornments the engraved Japanese letters.

_Raphaelle_.

"That's her name." Orokana said, pointing at the letters.

It was a pretty name, Leo thought. Like one that would belong to an artist, but written in the steel, it felt as though it bore a fiery nature. Maybe she was just assuming. After all, the only indication of her personality was when she looked right at Leo through her veil yesterday, and from the looks of it, Raphaelle didn't have the best of days. Who was to blame if she was cranky?

Leonida's traitorous mind couldn't help but suggest that cranky had nothing to do with her smoldering personality.

She looked back down to the goose as she put the weapons in her obi.

"Where did she go?"

A superior look crossed Orokana's face. "She went into the Oni Forest, the idiot. Really, a child would know better!"

Leonida's hands flew to her mouth in shock, eyes widening behind her veil. "And she left without her sais…"

"I am so sorry, Hamato-sama. She's a lost cause now." He placed a feathered hand on Leo's shoulder, and she shrugged it off in disgust. "The goddess will just have to find someone else to pass her wisdom onto."

"No…" Leo spun around furiously, hands going white-knuckled beneath her sleeves as she marched towards the doors.

"Hamato-sama? Hamato-sama!" Orokana shouted fearfully as the door was yanked open. "It's too late to go after her! Chances are she's already dead!"

Leonida looked back, veil doing little to hide her determination. Orokana halted in his path where he had been trying to run to her.

"She's not dead yet. Not unless the demons get to her first."

The door shut with an angry slam, leaving a stunned Orokana Tori to pray for the priestess's safe return.

* * *

Raph hissed as the thorns scratched her ankles violently in the forest clearing. Her skirts were hopelessly ensnared in a bramble bush, and not for the first time she wished she could have her armor back. At least the metal wouldn't catch on branches and twigs.

She ripped the deep fabric free, snapping off the limb that stuck in it. She groaned in exasperation, reaching down to try and pick out the thorns that were hiding in the cloth like mice in a granary; abundant and sly, and impossible to dispose of.

"Finally," She muttered as she tugged the last free. Now she could-

Raphaelle froze, the suffocating feeling of stillness invading her senses. That wasn't right. This was a forest. Where were the whispers of the ferns or the chirps of the birds? It was all… silent. Eerily and completely silent.

Raph stood up quickly, stiffening when her shoulder rustled a branch. Nothing. No chitters of protest from small animals sounded, nor did any vicious animal leap out at her. Warning shivers raced up and down her shell. Something was seriously wrong here.

"Whoever's there," Raph demanded, her voice frighteningly loud in the silence. "show yourself! Or are you too afraid to face me?"

Nothing moved, nothing jumped forward to confront the emerald turtle where she stood. That was wrong, this was all wrong, everything was… wrong. Slowly, her hands crept to her obi, ready to whip out her sais.

She didn't even have a chance to pull her weapons before something barreled into her and she was thrown face-forward into the dirt, snarling crescendos picking up around her. Raphaelle flipped onto her carapace just as a howling shadow leapt at her from the undergrowth. Her hands shot out, smooth metal slamming into her hands as she caught the creature by the throat. It struggled against her grip, and Raph was taken aback by how strong it was. She gritted her teeth as she struggled to keep the thing from snapping her neck in its red glowing jaws. More of the metallic shrieks sounded around her, and sleek silver bodies poured into the clearing.

They weren't much bigger than a small dog, the little metal demons. They stood on two legs, and as far as Raph could tell, from how often those things were screaming, they saw using sound vibrations. Raph winced at the shrill noises as she threw the steel demon off of her, quickly getting to her feet. She reached towards her obi, going to grab her sais-

Raphaelle's hands came up empty, and a cold horror struck her heart. She didn't have her sais. That goose! Raph snarled in rage, quickly dodging a lunging demon and stomping on it. It was crushed beneath her feet, but its sharp fragments made Raph wince. That stupid bird must have her sais!

She didn't have time to dwell on how much she wanted to murder the goose, because the moment her attention wavered, one of the demons jumped high, gaping red jaws angled for her neck. For once, letting her guard down saved her. She turned her back, kicking at some of the demons that had gotten close to her. The one that leapt missed her exposed flesh, latching onto the ridge of her shell instead. Raph reached behind her, snapping the steel throat. She smirked at the ease with which it shattered, and the broken monster rolled off her carapace and into the ferns. So, there was a chink in the armor.

Now that she knew their weaknesses, the metal demons began dropping like flies, metal fragments flying in all directions when her fists hit home. They were just empty shells, housing little monsters that faded away when their puppets were broken.

_Snap! Crunch!_

Two more necks were busted, lifeless steel thrown back at the advancing beasts. Some of the crushed demons stayed down, to Raph's delight. But they kept coming, charging towards the turtle with vicious energy.

With an endless surge of metal monsters rushing towards Raphaelle, she was bound to get overpowered. She was running out of crushing room, and fast! Her shell bumped into the bark of a tree, scutes painfully scraping the rough grooves. She cringed at the realization that she was surrounded, and her knuckles ached and bled from ragged metal. Now was when she really needed her sais. A particularly bold imp shrieked, kicking off from the dirt as it went for her throat, and Raph angled an arm to block it.

Everything from there seemed to move in slow motion, and Raph could do nothing but watch as it missed her arm by centimeters. It was just right; her neck was in the crossfire, and there was no way to shield it in time. Her breathing seemed thunderously loud as the monsters' shrieks faded, and she shut her emerald eyes, waiting to feel jagged teeth break her skin.

The whoosh of something slender zipped past her face, taking along with it the last scream the devil would utter. Raph's eyes flew open as the world began to run at its normal pace, and she was left to gawk at the steel shell that was pinned to a tree by a sai. Not just any sai-_her_ sai!

The remaining demons turned towards their fallen comrade, shrieks filling the air. The sound was deafening, and Raphaelle clamped her hands to the side of her head, wanting to scream back at them as though their opposing voices could cancel out the noise. She shut her eyes, willing them to shut up, be quiet, shut up shut up_shutup_! Why won't they go away, why won't they just-

-shut up? Raph pulled her hands away, lime eyes blinking open in curiosity. The shrieking had stopped entirely, and Raphaelle looked up just in time to see metal butts scampering away through the emerald foliage, scattering among the brushwood. She stared in stunned silence as the demons dissipated, with what seemed to be absolutely no reason whatsoever.

Standing in the small empty clearing, however, Raphaelle caught the slightest hum of a sound hidden among the returning birds and shifting flora. It was almost silent; anyone would have missed the melodic whine if they weren't listening. Even Raph strained to hear it. But she took notice of it as the sound tapered off, scattering the melody on the wind that made its arrival.

When the whispering tendril of music faded, Raph couldn't help but feel a sense of melancholy. It sounded like a flute or some kind of delicate whistle. The emerald turtle quickly scanned the forest around her, looking for that tune urgently. It was like it had hypnotized her, entrancing her. She deflated when no hiding figure met her eyes. No one was playing that sweet song.

The silence begged to differ.

* * *

Leonida watched the dazed turtle from the hidden shelter of the huge forest ferns, her twin katanas slung over her shell. No doubt the other was looking for the noise that chased away the demons. Leo rubbed the grass blades between her forefinger and thumb. Wouldn't the other turtle like to know the mysteries the forest provided?

The grass whistle was just one of Leo's tricks that she knew as a priestess. The priestesses weren't only the goddess's prophets. They also managed the demons that ran rampant out of their prison and trained vigorously to protect the land. Long ago, when the goddess had been born, she sealed the worst of the monsters into the Vault, upon which her temple-the one that Leo served in-was built. The Vault was hidden, and not even the priestesses, who searched every part of the pagoda, could find it.

The Vault wasn't seamless; every now and then a stronger demon would escape into the material world to wreak havoc, and some had never been sealed away in the first place. The mouser demons, the ones that had surrounded Raphaelle, were native to the Oni Forest. They weren't a big issue, usually, unless they ganged up. It was rare when they did, and Leonida found it unsettling that they moved in unison towards this particular target.

Truth be told, the emerald turtle could have run into a lot worse than mouser demons, and she was lucky that a simple note from a grass blade whistle could scare them away.

Leonida gazed at Raphaelle (her name made Leo shiver) as she peeled herself off of the tree that had nearly been her deathbed. She was still looking around, and Leo pulled deeper into the ferns, her stealth unmatched even with her bright blue clothes. Raphaelle stood on shaky legs, pulling her sai along with the fallen demon out of the timber. She tossed the carcass aside, spying her other sai rooted in the dirt a few meters away. Leonida had carefully thrown them into the clearing during the fight, spearing one demon and startling the others.

Raphaelle dusted the silver weapons off on her violet obi, glancing around the trees for her hidden savior as she put them in her belt. Here was when Leo would step out, tell the other that the goddess needed her, and convince her to come back with Leo to the temple. But Leo didn't move, and just kept her blue eyes on green ones.

_Maybe… maybe I should just stay hidden a bit longer. There's nothing wrong with learning how she works._

* * *

Raph was a little upset that there was no one out there, and the demons had probably only left in fear of some animal passing by. Her sais, however…

She was sure they weren't in her obi when the fight started. No matter how urgent the situation, she always grasped them on the first try. And, as far as she knew, sais didn't launch themselves at metal monsters. Someone threw them down. Someone _was_ here.

By now, Raph thought, they were probably long gone, just a fleeting guardian angel. She straightened up, listening to the birds and little animals that warily brought back life to the forest. She straightened her kimono, turning to find the path that she never should have left. Raph was sure it couldn't be far away-

Raphaelle paused for a moment, listening to the silence. This stillness wasn't at all like the ones the demons had made. It was centered in the bushes, and its radius was small. It wasn't entirely silent either. Every now and then, some little rodent or salamander would scuttle into the spot, and then just as quickly dart away. Something was hiding there.

Raph felt a prod of irritation at it. Another beastie, here to get an afternoon snack?

_Calm down, Raph_. She scolded herself. _It could just be a rock. Rocks are common around here, right? No need to go and stab them or send them to rock jail._ She forced herself to ignore the prickling on her neck, and turned away to retrace her steps. She hadn't been walking for more than a minute when she realized something startling.

The rock was following her.

She spun around, glaring at the ferns that hid the quiet object. Raphaelle, never the one for subtlety, marched over, tossing aside the branches to glare at-nothing? No, there! The silence had moved! She fought away the chills and stood up. Whatever was out there, it was fast and stealthy, and Raph realized that a direct approach wouldn't work. It'd probably just move again.

A devious look came to Raphaelle's face. Guess she'd just have to fight stealth with stealth.

* * *

Leonida blinked, peering down from her tree at the spot where she had seen Raphaelle. The emerald turtle wasn't there anymore, and Leo berated herself for not paying attention. She must have lost her focus. Nimbly, she leapt across the tree branches, trying to catch sight of her quarry. She stopped on the limb of a taller tree, kneeling down and surveying the forest. How-

Leo tensed as something cold pressed into the back of her neck; a three-pronged weapon, like a _sai_. A smooth, feminine voice spoke, sending chills down Leo's shell that had nothing to do with the cold steel.

"Who are you!?"

* * *

**The rocks are stalking Raph. XD**

**P.S. Orokana Tori means "Stupid Bird" according to google translate.**

**Kida out!**


End file.
